


Insanity

by stopthissong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthissong/pseuds/stopthissong
Summary: Naruto tells Sasuke how he’s been feeling.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me this is my first work.

What’s the definition of insanity? Insanity is doing something over and over again and expecting different results. That’s what loving him was like. He tried to make things work time and time again. It just wasn’t working. So why were they even still trying.

“Sasuke I want to break up”

He stares at Naruto blankly from his spot at the kitchen counter. 

“What did I do this time?” 

“This just isn’t working” Naruto says leaning back heavily in his chair. Letting out a long sigh he repeats himself. 

“This just isn’t working, I love you, you know that I do, but we’re destroying each other.” 

“Not this again,” 

“— don’t interrupt me” 

Naruto slams his fist in the dining room table, the sound echoing loudly on the wood. He leans his head down pressing his warm skin against the cool table. Sasuke continues cutting the tomatoes, as if the conversation is normal. 

“What do you mean we’re destroying each other Naruto?”

“All we do is fight.”

He mutters face pressed still. 

“When’s the last time you looked at me and thought that I was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. When’s the last time that we had a normal conversation? When is the last time that you were happy?”

“—-I”

Sasuke begins stunned at Naruto’s raised voice. 

“Because I can’t remember the last time that I was”

“ I can’t remember the last time I looked at you and thought that this moment is perfect and I can’t imagine loving anything as much as I do you” 

The knife falls to the floor. Sasuke’s own dark eyes meet sunny blues. Their eyes are both red as he says. 

“I don’t know.”

Tears start falling freely from both of their eyes. Naruto rushes across the dining room and into the kitchen. He pulls Sasuke close and whispers 

“Let’s not do this anymore, I love you, but I’m not in love with you anymore. This is insane.”

Sasuke nods his head and finally lets out a sob he’s been holding in since Naruto walked through the door. 

“Okay.”


End file.
